Mi problema
by chocolana
Summary: Draco ha discutido con Blaise, y siendo lo introvertido que es, no podra librarse de la extraña sensacion. Y... ¿Si lo escucha su enemigo, las cosas cambiarian....? Y si lo hace... ¿Seria para bien o para mal?
1. Chapter 1

Chocolana: Bueno, aqui un fic que creo mucho me ayudara

Harry: es por lo de...

Chocolana: Si, asi que callate Potter

Draco: u.ú ia, ia... comienza!

Narracion en Primera Persona Singular.

Dedicacion: Dudo que lo leas, asi que da igual todo lo que YO escriba... Ah por cierto, si te enteras, razonalo, porque MI protagonista va a pasar por lo mismo que yo por lo menos al principio. Para ti: C.R.M.L.

**MI Problema**

_ I Parte: **Prólogo**_

... Bien... Soy rubio, y vengo de una familia aristocrática. Con eso basta y sobra para que sepan quien soy. Pues sí, y si no se han dado cuenta es que son tan idiotas como un ogro.

Normalmente soy un poco... **UN POCO** más amable... pero digamos que ando algo... ¿Cómo decirlo? Ah... sí, molesto y... ¿Confundido? Da igual, supongo que querrán saberlo... Aunque... No se por qué diablos le hablo a un ustedes si no hay nadie más que yo... En fin, supongo que es para analizar mejor la situación...

Todo empezó este año, a finales... Snape, mi queridísimo padrino... y sí, va sin sarcasmo... Bueno, retomando. Mi queridisímo padrino, nos había dado un lindo trabajito en su clase, algo un tanto complicado, pero nada que no se pueda hacer. Mi compañero de trabajos como siempre fue Blaise Zabini, un chico un tanto flojo, que trabaja mejor bajo cierta presión... Mas... tuvimos ciertos problemitas. Entiendo que la presión que ejerce su familia lo agobia. no es el único, pero yo... Siendo quien soy **DEBÍA**, y nótese el _debía_ de cuidarlo, protegerlo, apoyarlo, etc, etc. Si el estaba triste ahí estaba yo, si quería llorar, nos apartabamos de todos y le sacaba sonrisas luego de unas lágrimas, pero... Como en todo siempre existe un pero, un día todo eso cambio, fue la desición de él, no mía... Yo sólo hice lo que haría cualquier Malfoy, actuar igual.

_Continuará... (_**Quieran o No**... o.ó!!)


	2. El GRAN comienzo

Chocolana: Realmente no pense recibir reviews, asi que muchas gracias por leer esto.

Draco: Te ves mal

Chocolana: Seee, toy tiritando

Harry: Es porque acabas de hablar con...

Draco: ¬¬ Que perceptivo eres..

Kat: Como sea, al fic!

_Narracion en Primera Persona Singular._

_Dedicacion: a C.R.M.L. con todo mi yo._

**MI Problema**

_ I Parte: **El GRAN comienzo  
**_

Era un día cualquiera, yo como siempre aporté un poco más de mi parte en el trabajo, sí, pueden decirme blando, pero lo hacía para restarle peso a mi ex ¿Buen amigo?. Como sea, el trabajo estaba técnicamente listo, sólo faltaba escribir algunas cosas ¿No es mucho, verdad? Unos cuantos detalles por aquí y por allá. Prácticamente debía ensamblar unos apuntes, ordenarlos y escribirlos... Tenía tiempo suficiente, inclusive, el trabajo le dieron muchísimo tiempo ¿Por qué mierda simplemente no me dijo que no lo iba a hacer y lo hacía todo yo? Cada puta vez que le fui a preguntar sobre el puto trabajo y si necesitaba ayuda me contestaba con una linda negativa: "No..." Seee, claro. Yo además de estar preocupado por el trabajo, por su salud mental, tenía que estar pendiente de otras cosas. Y cuando por fin pude darme un mínimo descanso se me ocurre ver como va el trabajo...y ¡Adivinen!...tic tac tic tac, se les esta acabando el tiempo ¿Adivinaron? Pues les digo... ¡ESTABA JUGANDO¿Qué les parece¡Yo matándome de aquí para allá, desvelándome algunas noches y todo para qué? Ah... sí... ¡PARA QUE LAS POCAS VECES QUE LE PIDO QUE HAGA ALGO SE PONGA A JUGAR! Juro que traté de tranquilizarme, y créanme que lo logré en gran parte... Cada vez que lo recuerdo, me dan ganas de... no se, ahorcarme supongo... Ya que no es muy normal decir: "Arrancarme la garganta con las uñas"

- ¡BLAISE¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS JUGANDO!- le grité, yo nunca mando insolencias en público, había estado parado unos minutos razonando la imagen... Volteó a verme con una cara de fastidio y aburrimiento- DEJA AHORA MISMO DE JUGAR Y PONTE A TERMINAR EL TRABAJO- ¿Saben que hizo? Rodó los ojos y no se levantó. Lo miré persistente.

- Ya... espérate...- iba a volver a jugar ¿Qué se cree¿Que soy su niñera?

- No... A-ho-ra. Es una orden- palabra clave que odia. Ahora si me miró molesto, y obviamente le respondí igual.

¿Ustedes creen que los demás se perderían el goce de ver una pelea surgiendo? Estaban todos como idiotas pegados viendo nuestra 'hermosa plática fraternal'. Odio que me vean mínimamente alterado... También encuentro algunas palabras vulgares, pero necesarias en su debido momento. Siguiendo con el recuerdo.

- Si no te pones a trabajar ahora te saco del trabajo- le amenacé tajante, yo estaba tan encabronado que lo haría

- ¡¿AH SI?! - ¿Se atrevió a desafiarme? Nadie me desafía y sale tan campante.

- Sí, voy a ahora mismo y te saco del trabajo- esperé su respuesta, no se porque llegue a ser tan iluso de imaginarme un mínimo arrepentimiento.

- PUES SÁCAME, NO ME IMPORTA- me gritó moviendo los brazos, no recuerdo si se paró para eso.

- BIEN- le respondí de igual forma antes de voltearme.

Luego de eso salí, no tenía voz, quería enterrarme las uñas... Pansy me había acompañado a mis otras diligencias, Mi querida Pansy... no mal piensen, la veo como una hermana.

Mientras caminaba en dirección al despacho de Snape ella me miraba con sus ojitos, como queriendo escucharme, pero aunque lo intenté, sabía que si hablaba me iba a poner a llorar... Y juro que en mi vida, desde que soy capaz de razonar... llámese cinco años, he llorado contadas veces, se pueden contar tranquilamente con las manos. Íbamos los dos caminando... y ella me consoló de una forma muy diferente a la normal, era como para tranquilizarme...

Cuando llegamos, hablé con él... me dio un día más, claro que podía hacerlo... lo hice, aunque tuve un problema... no andaba con muchas ganas de trabajar, entiéndase... Por ende, bajé mi excelente promedio intachable desde siempre.

¿Qué lindo, no? A veces creo que sería mejor... no se... Dejar de existir tal vez.

Hay momentos que me encantaría llorar, como ahora, pero... aunque siento las ganas y lo ojos acuosos, no puedo ¡simplemente no puedo! llevo tantos años aguantándome, que cuando llego a llorar no se como hacerlo, e inclusive pienso: "Así no se llora ¿Cómo diablos le hace la gente para poder llorar bien?". Sencillamente no me entiendo, no entiendo nada.

Lo que pasó con Blaise no es el inicio, sino un recordatorio de todos mis demás tormentos, de mis resignaciones... ¿Creen que es muy normal que un pequeño niño de cinco años al caerse no llore¿Es más, si alguien de su misma edad lo hace le diga llorón? No se que hacer, cada vez que me pongo a pensar sobre mi llego a lo mismo... No soy alguien valioso, sólo una máscara, alguien reemplazable, no puedo compartir con nadie todo lo que tengo guardado, ni lo que puedo llegar a dar ¡Me cuesta! Me cuesta hasta decir un: "Me siento mal" Para peor, nadie lo nota hasta que empiezo a actuar. No se pedir perdón, no se prácticamente admitir mis errores con sinceridad.

No soy puro, no soy sincero, no soy ni mínimamente bueno. Soy rencoroso, orgulloso, lapidario, soberbio, altivo, posesivo, dominante, sarcástico, caprichoso... Todo lo que sea malo, impuro y mal mirado soy...

Más encima... ¡No puedo sacarme a Blaise de la cabeza! Todos los días me acuesto pensando que es su culpa ¿Que cómo diablos pudo tratarme así? Que... Que... maldita sea, quiero llorar... Relájate Draco ¿Para qué me hizo sentir importante si realmente no lo era? No se nada... Estoy harto de fingir en todas partes, con todos. A mi padre le finjo respeto, a mi madre le finjo cariño, a mis compañeros les finjo confianza en mi mismo, a mis amigos les finjo conformidad, a mis enemigos les finjo y a mi mismo también ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un excelente actor.

Suspiro mucho cuando estoy solo, hondo, muy hondo. Es una extraña costumbre, no se realmente porque lo hago, pienso que es porque legalmente mi vida es... Tristemente resignada. Entiendo a la perfección la música, cada canción que me gusta, es porque extrañamente me identifica, no importa el idioma en que este, me gusta.

Me quedé un momento en silencio, quedé en blanco... A veces sueño despierto.

Bueno, para relajarme algo... eh... ¿Qué les digo¿Gracias por escucharme? Já, ni siquiera hay alguien realmente escuchándome, soy únicamente yo, y... bien. No se... Esperen... ¿Lo que escucho son pasos? Mi corazón ha subido su frecuencia... Se ha detenido, siento la presencia de alguien conocido. La puesta se está abriendo, no veo quien es.

_Continuará... (_**Quieran o No**... o.ó!!)

Chocolana: Bueno, esta vez solo conestare yo, vale? Sigo, sigo... okj?

Harry y Draco: vale...

Para Liwk:

Hai… Si, me siento mas tranquila… ¿De verdad pasas por eso? Mish… que divertido… Lo se, pero aun asi… me dolio mucho… me sigue doliendo. Quizas es porque la conozco demasiado. Aun asi Gracias por los animos. 

Para AlmaRosaNS:

No, no entendiste mal, lo captaste en todo su esplendor. Gracias por el review

Para Leo no Aioria:

Jejejje, gracias hijita… Pero ahora dudo mucho que te quede la duda, a menos que tengas mala memoria. Oka…. QUIERO VERLAS!! Saludos, y gracias. 

Para izayura:

Ahora ya sabes mas, espero no decepcionarte. Gracias

Para Pansy-Morsmordre 

Ya continue… ¿Reina? Eh… gracias, supongo…

Para RogueOnFire:

Jajaja, no te preocupes, yo tampoco se mucho de HP, sin embargo los fics me ayudan bastante. Que lindo que te guste el español, aunque es un tanto complicado según la gente… Vale… Gracias.


	3. Las Razones

Chocolana: -w- Neeee, aqui ta el tercero... Seee, no creo que sean mas de... Ocho? Que horrible! numero par! X.x

Draco: ¬¬... obsesiva...

Harry: Ocho o.o???

Chocolana: TOT MUEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Pero vinieron mi pack 2x1 a visitarme!! Seeee!!! una ta al lado viendo lo que hago... .///. que verguenza T///T

Draco: ... TONTAAA!!! Pero bueno, soy hermoso!! me amo!!

Harry: - Y yo te amo!!! eres hermoso!!!

Chocolana: Ya no mira!! ehhhh!!! Bueno - Como quiero a mis hijitas TT Bueee, co sea, ahora subo el cap!!

_Narracion en Primera Persona Singular. _

_Dedicacion: a C.R.M.L. con todo mi yo... Y eventualmente a mi perrita que se murio, que en paz descanse..._

**MI Problema**

_II Parte: **Las Razones**_

Bueno, para relajarme algo... eh... ¿Qué les digo¿Gracias por escucharme? Já, ni siquiera hay alguien realmente escuchándome, soy únicamente yo, y... bien. No se... Esperen... ¿Lo que escucho son pasos? Mi corazón ha subido su frecuencia... Se ha detenido, siento la presencia de alguien conocido. La puesta se está abriendo, no veo quien es.

Ah... es él. Supongo que esperé ver a alguien más. Quien está frente a mi tiene el cabello castaño, es callado, totalmente reservado... Cualquier Slytherin lo conoce por lo misterioso que es.

- Draco...- dice serio mientras me mira

- Theo...- le contesto igual, supongo que ha de venir a buscar algo.

Theodore Nott forma parte de mi círculo de amigos... Si. Normalmente somos: Pansy, Theo, Crabe, Vincent, Blaise y Yo...

Eh... ¿Blaise? No se... Nos hemos visto frente a frente, pero nada, ni un saludo, ni una mueca... Sus ojos han sido totalmente inexpresivos para conmigo... Me pregunto si mis ojos se verán igual para con él.

Volviendo a Nott... ¿Sabían que me felicitó? Fue tan raro... Pasó el mismo día de mi 'plática fraternal'. Estábamos yo, junto a Pansy y unos Slys más. Últimamente se nos han acercado mucho, supongo que ya los cuento como cercanos pero no en forma plena.

- Bien hecho Draco, Blaise se lo merecía- Yo todavía tenía mis dudas... Esperen... ¿Era yo, o me estaba retractando?

- Bueno, igual...- Pansy igual estaba apoyándolo- A veces se pasaba.

- Sí, es que fue mucho abuso! por último... me hubiese dicho y ya!- volví a hablar ¿Se han dado que con ellos hablo como conmigo mismo?

Luego de eso siguieron hablando del tema, yo respondía con leves afirmaciones. Todavía andaba sensible con todo eso. En un momento apareció Blaise, como se notaba que estaba resentido, pero aún así dejó en mi puesto algo que se me quedó en el suyo...

Y ahora Nott me mira un rato, pero ha decidido irse a pasear, como lo supuse, sólo vino a buscar algo.

Mmm... doy un suspiro largo, falta poco para salir de clases y hasta ahora Blaise no he me a dirigido la palabra. Y... bueno, yo tampoco.

Mmm... si se preguntan dónde estoy, _es casi obvio_, pero igual... Estoy en la sala común de obviamente, _pero **nunca** falta el estúpido_, mi casa. Volviendo al tema Blaise. No se... ¿Sigue siendo mi amigo o no? Digo, ya creo que no... pero... Nada, mejor sigo con mi relato. En todo caso... Yo lo creo por él, no por mi.

Cuando terminaron todas las clases y ya había llegado la hora de dormir, evidentemente estaba en mi Habitación, terminado el trabajo, al día siguiente me despertaría tres horas antes de lo normal para finiquitarlo, mi cerebro no daba más entre la conmoción y el sueño. Me acosté pensando que mañana se le habría olvidado todo, en realidad quise pensar eso, y sin más, me rendí ante las órdenes de morfeo.

Cuando desperté, notablemente más temprano de lo normal, seguí con el trabajo, terminándolo justo antes de comer. Quizás hubiese demorado menos, pero estaba tan molesto, tan afligido y con tanto sueño que mi mente no razonaba a su velocidad normal. Así que no hice muy bien lo último, además cuando finalmente decidí mandar mi trabajo al diablo utilicé unos hechizos de glamour, lo guardé y fui a desayunar. Sólo un poco, tampoco quería estar mentalmente repitiéndome que tenía hambre.

A estas alturas del año, ya no se hacían más pruebas. Cuando vi a Blaise lo saludé tal cual. Sin embargo no me respondió, y es más, podría jurar que me hizo una mueca de desprecio. En cambio, saludó a todos los demás como siempre, y cosa que conmigo era el más cariñoso. En ese momento realmente quise golpearlo y golpearme ¿El molesto debería ser yo, no? Eso mismo le dije a Pansy, y ella me respondió con un: "Bueno... tú sabes como es" Claro que se como es, lo conozco mejor que cualquiera. Podría decir, incluso que, ni él se conoce tanto.

En un momento de la clase, si a eso se le podría llamar clase, fui donde Snape... con mi trabajo. Sinceramente le encontró algo malo, y yo sabía perfectamente que era. Fue así como me puso una horrible nota, bueno, no es horrible... Pero a alguien que tenía un intachable promedio como el mío claro que lo fue.

Que mierda, los días siguientes Blaise seguía sin hablarme, yo ni siquiera pedía una disculpa como lo haría cualquiera ¿Saben por qué? Porque se que el NO pediría una disculpa, eso es sumamente humillante tanto para él como para mi, así que lo entiendo, sólo tenía que volverme a hablar como si nada, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo... Más sentía su puta falta, soñando con él, que todo volvía a la normalidad ¿Suena muy extraño, verdad? Cualquiera diría: "Tú eres raro" No es que sea raro, simplemente lo consideraba mi hermano, era mi mejor amigo además de Pansy. Incluso el mismo me lo decía... ¿Que irónico, no? Me decía todo para que luego decirme absolutamente nada. Supongo que de eso trata mi vida. Encanto y desengaños.

Vale, al diablo, no quiero que finalice el puto año... Mandaré una lechuza a mis padres diciendo que me quedare en Hogwarts, no quiero que noten que algo anda mal, les mandare algo trivial, ellos 'saben como soy' Así que no les extrañará la carta que les mandaré.

No quiero que el tiempo pase, y me gustaría retroceder en él, pero todo es tan vertiginoso.

Se sus razones:

1.- Lo humillé en público

2.- Tengo la razón mayoritariamente

3.- La gente me dio más apoyo, ya que consideran que tengo la razón

4.- No se esperaba que lo hiciera, no para con él

5.- Le ordené algo a la mala y enfrente de muchos testigos.

Básicamente... es eso...

Falta tan poco para que finalice el año... Creo que saldré al patio un rato, a ver que hay de bueno.

_Continuará... (_**Quieran o No**... o.ó!!)

* * *

Chocolana: Bueno, ahi esta...

Draco: omfg... ¿Por que a mi? T-T soy tan hermsoso que sufro por aquello!!!

Harry: T-T mi niño!!! pero no ter preocupes!! yo estare alli para consolarte!!! (_y aprovecharme)_

Chocolana: TT Gracias por los reviews... fueron menos pero aun asi gracias!!! Ahora les agradezcooo!!!

Para ALmaRosa:

TT seee, pobre de mi niño!! TT por lo menos el tendra a su mino que lo sacara de todo eso - seeee, MUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAA!! ejem... v.v gomen, ando mas animadita!! -!! TOT MI PERRITA SE MURIO!!!

Eso ya te lo conteste en un reply que te mande, pero de todas formas lo repito. Es la amistad entre Draco y Blaise, y el furuto amoroso entre Draco y Harry -!!! ARRIBA EL HARRYDRACO! ABAJO LAS HEREJIAS!!! w !!! Grax por el review!!!!!!

_**Para **__**Leo**__** no Aioria:**_

_Especificamente... To naty._

Te hice llorar? O.O?! GOMEN!!! pero fue llorar en serio serio o en T.T??!!. Yo igual la echaba de menos! pero ahora me han venido a ver!... ceo que por eso ando mas animadita!! TT grax!! Seee, grax, no problem, mi entiende... T-T

TOT GRACIAS HIJITAAAA!!! YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO!!! T-T!!! TOT!!!

_Aclarando, to Vero:_

Gomen, pero es triste porque... en realidad la situacuion fue fea . pero no feo compo garcia, no fue feo en otro contexto O.OUuu. ToT yo igual las adoro!!! (Aunque hay gente que cree que soy un demonioooooo cantando) Honto que llego a fondo? Escribo muy bien? - Gracias ToT!!! TT mi niña!!! nani? No se, para mi eres caaaaaaalida y loka! lo de loka como yo, calida... mmm... no se XD!!!

Mmm... Marcelo... MORIRAAAA!!! O !!!! QUE NO SE LE ACERQUE!!!!!!

... MI TAMBIEN LAS QUIERE!! MUCHOS ABAZHOS, BESHITOS Y MORDIDASH!! y... **NATY! NO MIRES DE REOJOOOO!!!**

Chocolana: Gracias!!!

Draco: Harry... SUELTAME!!! SI NO ESTOY LLORANDO!!!

Harry: AMOR MIO!!! TOT!! NO TE PREPOCUPES!!! YO TE CUIDARE!! PEINARE!! ALIMENTARE!!!

Draco: NO SOY UNA MASCOTA!!!- golpea, y Potter queda nockout

Chocolana: Bai bai!!! w dejen reviewcitos!! si queren ¬¬


End file.
